otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Grand Opening/Story/Circumstances/data
Background:3 Sola6:Master, Mikado wants to see you! You should've seen the look on her face... Sola6:It was totally her angry face! Sola6:And she gets even worse if you avoid her, so we may as well go see her now... Background:1 :... Mikado1:You're finally here. Mikado4:I have a notice from the Ministry of Defense; they're in charge of the Bureau of the Occult. Mikado4:It says to stop getting in the way of Hijiri Sakuma. Sola2:Hijiri Sakuma? You mean that bigwig spirit agent we met in Shinjuku? Mikado4:...I heard the reports. I suppose he pressured the Ministry into doing this. :(Pressured the Ministry? Is that even possible...? ) Mikado4:You look confused. Mikado4:I don't quite understand it all myself, to be honest. Mikado5:Hard to believe one family could boss the government around. Mikado4:But they've got the history and the power to do it. The Sakumas are like spirit agent royalty. Mikado4:And I hear the kid you ran into is exceptional. Even compared to past heads of his family. Mikado4:It's no surprise that the Sakumas would pressure the government into doing what he wants. :A famous family ordering around the government... I guess spirit agents aren't one big team after all. Mikado6:It's really quite a mess... Mikado6:The Bureau of the Occult was created to unify powerless spirit agents and protect the country. Mikado6:But in the end we're all beholden to the whims of one man. Mikado4:To Hijiri, members of the Bureau of the Occult must seem like Mikado5:a foolish, unruly mob, each too weak to fight on her own... Sola4:A spirit agent with a pedigree and talent like his can ask all sorts of daemons for help. Sola4:Even alone, he has the strength of an entire army... Sola1:Ah-- Don't worry, Master! I don't think he's any better than you, no matter how high and mighty he might act! Mikado1:True. If there were more top-notch spirit agents like you in the Bureau of the Occult, life would be a lot easier here. Mikado1:Well...Can't be helped, stuff happens. Mikado1:Life goes on. Don't worry about it. Sola2:...Is that all? Sola2:I thought you were gonna yell at us. Mikado2:Did I really seem in such a bad mood...? Mikado1:Even if I was, I have no reason to yell at you. Sola1:For real? Whew! Sola1:I thought you'd be lecturing us for hours... Mikado3:No, I really wasn't angry at all. Mikado4:But I would like to hear more about this "yelling" and "lecturing" that you refer to, Sola. Sola6:Urg...I stepped right onto that landmine! Mikado1:Don't worry, Sola, I'll save your punishment for later... Mikado4:The brass issued a stern warning, but we still have to follow through on Q Incidents. Mikado4:As does our friend Mr. Hijiri Sakuma. Mikado4:You should be more worried about ticking off Hijiri or The Ministry of Defense than making ME mad. :(Q Incidents...? ) Sola1:You know about those, right, Master? Sola1:Q Incidents are... Dormitory Staff:Chief Mikado! This just in! Dormitory Staff:A spirit is running wild in Yokosuka! Mikado4:Well, looks like we're out of time for idle chatter. I'll leave this to you. Sola1:Understood! Master, let's go! Background:4 :Yokosuka Sola2:Master, look! :When we arrive in Yokosuka, there are hordes of skeletons wandering around. Sola2:They seem to be brutes...What happened here? Elderly Person:Aaahhh! Somebody help me! Skeleton Soldier:Shut it, gramps! Skeleton Soldier:Now, gimme everything you got! Sola4:That old man is being attacked, Master! Sola4:Let's help him!